The utility of carbon nanotubes and related fullerene structures has been severely limited due to the difficulty in incorporating significant quantities of carbon nanotubes and related fullerene structures into applications, such as composites; ballistic, blast and electromagnetic shielding; medical; electrochemical; and energy. The utility of carbon nanotubes and related fullerene structures is also inhibited by residual catalyst contamination and inconsistency.
Carbon nanotubes and related fullerene structures are typically produced using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques, laser ablation techniques, and arc discharge techniques. Unfortunately, these techniques result in the formation of discrete and discontinuous filaments of crystalline carbon, which are not well suited for forming nanostructured carbon textiles.
Thus, nanostructured carbon textiles are typically produced using a spinning operation. However, due to the small scale of the fullerene structures, such spinning operations are very laborious and sensitive.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of nanostructured carbon materials.